<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is any body out there, can you lead me to the light? by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805696">is any body out there, can you lead me to the light?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Tarlos - Freeform, but a happy ending, this is kind of sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK gets a text that just might ruin everything he's ever done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is any body out there, can you lead me to the light?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for the prompt: saying sorry. it was kind of really hard to write, but it has to be done for what i have in store for you guys. i really hope you like it and i promise everything will be okay in the end. </p><p><b>trigger warnings:</b><br/>mention of drug use.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Hey, TK, it's been a while huh? I thought about giving you a call but I think a text will suffice. I recently broke up with Marc, we were planning a wedding that never happened, turns out he cheated on me. I guess it takes one to know one huh? I really miss you though, that smile of yours is like no other smile I'd ever seen. Do you want to catch up? Would you give me a second chance?</i>
</p><p>TK started at the text blankly. His body nearly trembling at the thought of ever getting back together with his ex-boyfriend who would/could love him as much as Carlos did. Alex knew nothing about the TK Carlos knew. Everything was different now but those doubts in TK's head were stronger. They were always stronger. God, did he hate those demons. TK hated himself when he was with Alex and he hardly knew it. The last time he used drugs was because of him. How could he go back to that? He even thought he was in love with him, but how when someone like Carlos existed.</p><p>"Ty, babe? You okay?" Carlos put his hand on TK's shoulder. His mind immediately being eased by the gentle hand on his shoulder. But he wasn't okay. Carlos couldn't see this text or hear the thoughts in his head. </p><p>TK swallowed, "Yeah, but I...uh...I gotta go." He quickly ran out the door running all the way to Michelle's place. He didn't even care if he was greeted by his dad either when he got there he just needed someone to talk him out of this feeling...he couldn't face Carlos yet.</p><p>When he got there, Michelle and Owen were already outside attending to the garden. It was a beautiful sight to see, his dad so happy with Michelle. </p><p>"Dad," He breathed, "Michelle," He breathed again, "I need to talk to someone." He fell forward a little trying not to fall over. </p><p>The both of them instantly turned around and were all ears, "What is it, what happened?" Owen asked, he hadn't seen his son this distraught in so long. </p><p>"I got this text message," He showed his phone off. Owen read it out loud and Michelle looked instantly concerned knowing everything that happened to TK because Owen explained everything to her once. </p><p>"TK, what are you even thinking about, just delete it," Owen was firm on his answer. "What is making you second guess everything?"</p><p>"That's why I'm here, I don't know. I can't tell Carlos. I can't tell anyone. What if I miss him too?" Fuck, did he really just say that?</p><p>"Tyler Kennedy, you do not miss him. He made you feel so horrible...he made you relapse..." Owen reminded him. </p><p>"No man is worth that pain, TK. You don't miss him, how could you miss him?" Michelle added scared for her friend who loved him too.</p><p>"Think about it, the reason why I relapsed the way I did was because of how much I loved him and I couldn't think of being without him...so I wanted to kill myself..." TK trembled when he said the words. "What if Carlos has the same reaction one day, what if he finds someone else..." The tears were starting.</p><p>"That won't happen," Michelle swore, knowing Carlos would never.</p><p>"You love with your whole heart TK and that's fine, but he was not the right person for you. You only thought you were in love with him. You are in love with Carlos now. That is true love, we both need you to see that..." Owen tried convincing his son knowing his demons were stronger.</p><p>"I'm scared," TK whimpered. </p><p>Owen went and embraced his son, "You have nothing to be scared of, you're here now. He's long gone in New York," </p><p>TK sniffled and wiped his tears a bit on his father's shoulder before pulling back to thank him and try to stop trembling. He knew what he needed to do. Before giving Michelle a soft hug he went and deleted the text message and was on his way back home to Carlos'.</p><p><i>Come home, please?</i> Carlos texted him, really hoping he was alright. TK smiled at the text message reading the word <i>home</i> a couple of times because his home was with Carlos. His home was here in Texas now. He never wanted to leave if had Carlos. Maybe he was deeply in love...</p><p>He was.</p><p>He most definitely was.</p><p>He was sure of this.</p><p>
  <i>You left me on read? How could you leave me on read knowing how I feel about you? We have a history together, TK. I'm going to come over since I know you've seen this text message...</i>
</p><p>TK stopped from his walking home to read that text from Alex now. He should have changed his iMessage a long time ago to not know when someone reads your texts and now was instantly trembling again. <i>I'm not home, home is not where you are. My home is in Texas.</i> TK responded and started to walk again until his phone was pinging a little too quickly, <i>Are you kidding me? Did you move to Texas? What a lie. I broke your heart so you just move away?</i> TK wanted to scream. Alex was so selfish, how did he ever love him. <i>Am I kidding you? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!!!!!!!</i> TK texted back typing with such anger he almost hit a parked car while walking home. He gulped, trying to keep himself together as he waited for the text back but there wasn't anything...and before he knew it was back home, he opened the door to see Carlos waiting for him and within seconds he was in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you and I love only you." </p><p>"I know, TK. I know. I love you too. I really wish you wouldn't run from me when something is wrong...are you going to tell me what's on your phone that has you so scared?" Carlos asked softly putting his hand to see it. </p><p>TK nodded taking a deep breath, "I deleted the first text message though, I would have blocked him, I was going to but your text distracted me for the moment, <i>home</i>, I'm home when I'm with you..." He swallowed as Carlos was reading it. His face got furious really quickly. "Please don't be mad."</p><p>"Oh, I'm not mad, I'm furious. You ran from me...you didn't tell me he texted you. The fact that you had to have second thoughts about me? TK what were you thinking?!" Carlos got insecure too.</p><p>"I wasn't thinking! I don't know what I was thinking. I just needed advice?" TK whimpered.</p><p>"TK, did you doubt my love for you? Did you think about him like that?" Carlos trembled too, having to ask that put a really big hole in his heart.</p><p>"No, no, no I wasn't, no I swear. I was only afraid you'd one day leave me as he did...for...for...someone else..." TK stuttered as he was stepping away from Carlos who still looking at him as if he wanted to kick him out.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you that I would never do that, Ty?" Carlos raised his eyebrows moving closer when TK was walking further away. "Stop that, get over here, you're not leaving me. And I'm not leaving you okay?"</p><p>TK nodded stepping into Carlos' embrace. "I can't believe I'm loved by you." His breath hitched.</p><p>"That is the most incredible thing you've ever said to me." Carlos swore as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Remember that always, remember just how much I love you, always and forever. I promise." Carlos promised.</p><p><i>You really did move, I was just at your place. It's empty. Didn't think you had it in you to move on. Congratulations.</i> TK's phone went off and Carlos immediately grabbed it back to read it out loud, "Oh he's an ass. Can we block him now? You don't this or his congratulations." Carlos was doing it without even waiting for TK's answer...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the rest of these stories are going to be a journey, let's do this...keep reading as i write them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>